


I look into your eyes and the sky's the limit

by Ostodvandi



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, Fluff as hell, I can't believe I did it, M/M, ME - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, SHOOK, incredible, never the same, sakura and shigure only mentioned, writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ostodvandi/pseuds/Ostodvandi
Summary: As the seasons go by, so does life. And there's people like Takumi or Leo, who don't want to waste a single second or chance left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup this is my first published leokumi fic and it's fluffy as hell and maybe ooc.  
> It's a special gift for the twitter user @IndependenceSky, who almost died in the process, rest in pieces, thanks for drowning me in a whole new hell called Fire Emblem. My life was blessed and ruined at the same time.  
> Special thanks to Helia who corrected the whole fic and had tons of patience with me and my insecurities. ily babe.

When Takumi comes back to Hoshido, it’s spring, the sakura trees are blooming and the festivals are about to start. The court is full of happiness, colors, and music, it is usuallyli a time when even the youngest and grumpiest prince of the Hoshidans would wear a bright smile on his face and laugh endlessly. Despite everything, probably every single person in the castle knows there has been something on his mind since he arrived. He’s the same, but slightly different at the same time: his smiles are softer and he seems out of it constantly, far away from the real world and a little clumsier than usual. And everybody wants to know why, but Takumi never answers properly, and time goes on.

It's summer when, for the first time, Sakura catches him smiling at a letter with a Nohrian stamp on it.

When autumn comes, it’s Leo who comes to visit his friend. The Nohrian prince stays at a certain room, but he can never be found there, although some people suspect about his location where he spends most of the nights in the oriental country. In the early morning, a young pair exchanges words, and caresses.

—You're too obvious, you know.

—Well, it's not like I was trying to hide it —one of them smiles, stroking his lover's hair.—I just haven't told anyone yet. Because you didn’t want to.

The sunlight slips in the room, letting them see each other more clearly, and Takumi rolls his eyes. Again, the same insecure expression, the way he evades eye contact. Leo sighs, and leaves a kiss on Takumi’s lips. You can tell, by the way he returns it, he’s used to feel Leo’s lips on his. You can also tell he absolutely adores it, even if the Hoshidan won’t admit such an embarrassing thing.Leo sighs again, the air coming from the bottom of his lungs, the words from the bottom of his heart.

—I love you, Takumi.

The sunlight reflecting on his light brown eyes and the bright red on his cheeks are enough, Leo thinks, to make him fall in love again.

“You’re making it hard to let you go” Takumi keeps that words to himself, already knowing the answer. He can even picture that soft, but playful smile of his. “I’ll make it harder then.” He’d say. Because Leo knows how to do it. Leo knows how to make him laugh, blush, angry, how to cling Takumi's heart to his. Takumi doesn’t know if he hates or loves it. Probably both.

Before they can notice it, a year goes by, and winter starts. The city of Cyrkensia keeps itself warm and brilliant, even though those cold months are the worst for leisure and the winter covers everything it can reach. Leo knows this idea may not be the ideal date for his boyfriend, far away from their homes and too cold for the other, who even needs to borrow a coat to wear over his Hoshidan clothes.

But there’s a thing he has to do, and there’s no better place for it than this city.

On the way to the theatre, anyone would be hypnotized by the happiness and the lights of the city of entertainment, but Leo can barely place a glance on anything that isn’t Takumi, or perceiving other than their linked little fingers. His partner’s smile overshadows any light, any dance, or any music Cyrkensia could offer. And Leo just smiles softly, memorizing that expression not even the greatest painter could portray to its full glory.

—Ah, finally—the Hoshidan whispers, when they enter the theatre and get to sit on their raft. —I can’t believe you Nohrians bear with this kind of weather almost all the year… No wonder why Princess Elise likes coming to Shirasagi.

—I guess it’s too cold for her personality—they arrive just in time, when the lights go out for a few seconds, and Takumi’s hand places over Leo’s shyly. Sometimes, darkness makes us braver, and Leo reflects on it. He’s an expert about darkness, he’s Nohrian royalty after all, but, Takumi? Usually, darkness frightens him a little, used to Hoshido’s light.

Maybe it’s a bit of Leo’s fault.

Onto the stage, there’s a teenager with short, blue hair, who starts to sing with one of the most beautiful voices the world has ever witnessed, but even that isn’t enough to calm Leo’s heart. He’s more anxious with every verse the boy sings, and he knows it, but, for the first time, the darkness, magic and books won’t give him all the strength he needs. And he’s running out of time. “You’re a Nohrian prince” he thinks. “You’re braver than this.”

Leo breathes in.

—Takumi.

—Mm? What? —he looks at him, seeming slightly confused when the other takes his hand with such tenderness. Leo closes his eyes for a second, and then puts a ring on his middle finger. The Hoshidan remains silent. His cheeks are bright red again, but he doesn’t seem as surprised as Leo expected. Maybe he underestimated Takumi’s intuition too much.

—…Would you… share the rest of your life with me?

He has so many things to say. He wants to tell Takumi about what the war has done to him, how he doesn’t want to waste a single second of life. How, even at times of peace, there’s still a slight fear of losing everything he loves. How much he suffers when he hears Takumi muttering with a broken voice in the middle of a nightmare. Then, Takumi gets closer to him, and kisses Leo’s lips gently, making him feel the world dilutes, though the music goes on and on.

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time,_

_The path is yours to climb,_

_You are the ocean’s gray waves…_

This time, it’s Takumi who breathes in, and his voice hesitates just for a second, their foreheads touching.

—I… I do. I do, Leo.

When summer comes, the capital of Hoshido seems even sunnier than usual, and just like more than a year ago, the light makes its way through Takumi’s curtains, lightening up the room. There’s still some hours left until the ceremony, and Leo is laying by his side, stroking his lover’s hair. None of them could sleep last night, too nervous to even consider it.

Takumi sits on the bed and touches the ring, and its coldness makes him a little less anxious. This simple, cold jewel is what has maintained him stable during the last months, while his fiancé stayed at Windmire for external reasons, leaving most of the preparations over Takumi’s shoulders. He seriously thought he wasn’t prepared for organizing all of it, but here they are. The wedding suits are inside the wardrobe, ready to be worn. Their families and closest friends will be waiting for them. Suddenly, Takumi wishes his parents were here to see him. And then Leo’s arms hold him tightly, resting his head on Takumi’s shoulder.

—Everything will be all right—he whispers, and the other holds back the tears, looking Leo in the eyes. The morning light isn’t as warm as those simple words. —And, if not…

Takumi smiles softly, knowing how the sentence ends.

“And if not, we still have each other. Now, and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it (I almost died due to a sugar overdose) and please constructive criticism only ok.  
> (Well there was no way of fitting it in the fic but imagine Leo wearing western medieval clothes and Takumi wearing traditional Japanese ones as wedding suits, I'm so damn weak, please somebody draw this, I'll pay with my kidneys if necessary.)


End file.
